


The Untold Story: The Two Unnamed Gryffindor Girls

by lilyqueen777 (LittleMissNovella)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Multi, Other, Two unnamed Gryffindor Girls
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2007-11-13
Updated: 2007-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-10 02:25:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7826575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissNovella/pseuds/lilyqueen777
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Did you know that there were 5 boys and 5 girls sorted into Gryffindor in 1991? Here's the story of the two unnamed Gryffindor girls, Sara and Amber. Not AU or Mary Sues. Please r&r!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Untold Story: The Two Unnamed Gryffindor Girls

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: JKR owns Harry Potter, and admits that there were two unnamed Gryffindor girls, so I am adding on to that, but JKR owns everything!

**The Untold Story: The Two Unnamed Gryffindor Girls**

_Prologue: The Sorting_

* * *

Did you know that there were a total of 10 Gryffindors sorted in 1991? Well sadly, people don't always notice me. I really, should have been a Ravenclaw. My name is Sara Bloomer Sand. Bloomer was really my mother's maiden name. Why she gave me Bloomer as a middle name, I would not understand. See I was almost sorted into Ravenclaw (where all of my father's side were sorted), and I am a half-blood, my mother told me she doesn't care which house I get into, but my father will. I wonder how my parents are going to react to me being in Gryffindor. The Sorting Hat told me that Gryffindor was the way to go. I guess it's not as bad as going to Slytherin!

 

Hey! My name is Amber Gale, and I only met Sara in a few parties that were hold before going to Hogwarts. Most of my family either got into Ravenclaw or Slytherin. I am not the only Gale to get into Gryffindor, but the last Gryffindor Gale was about 100 years ago. However, I wonder how my parents are going to feel about me getting into Gryffindor? I always wanted to be in Slytherin, I am cunning enough, but the Sorting Hat told me that Gryffindor will be the proper place to go to. I wonder why though? I hope the Sorting won't take too long. I am hungry, and there a couple of red-hair twins with smiles on their faces as if they are plotting something. I just hope whatever they are plotting doesn't involve me.


End file.
